1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device suitably usable with an openable and closable structure such as various types of display panels of lap-top type personal computers, word processors or the like, various doors, lids, covers or the like to open and close, say, operate the openable and closable structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operating devices of this kind are well known in which a rotating shaft is supported rotatably in a bearing hole formed in a bearing plate of a fixing member, there is fixed to the rotating shaft rotatably along with the latter a friction washer which will be pressed to a bearing of the fixing member or a plain washer fixed to the bearing to cause the rotating shaft to generate a friction torque, an openable and closable structure is fixed to the rotating shaft by means of a supporting member so that it can be stopped and held at a desired angle.
For a larger friction torque, however, the torque of calking the rotating shaft should be increased, a friction washer of a larger diameter should be used, or more friction washers should be used. In any case, the calking torque is limited or the operating device itself should be designed larger to attain the larger friction torque. Also, in a conventional operating device designed to provide a friction torque by calking the rotating shaft, once the rotating shaft is calked, the friction torque would not be adjustable any longer.